Heart on Fire
by Divergenttfangirl
Summary: Tris and Four have best friends since 4th grade. What happens when Four has been gone all summer. Will a relationship bloom? Read and find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, So I'm so terribly sorry about my first story. I couldn't find time to update and I couldn't see a plan for it. That's why I'm writing this because I've been thinking about this story for a while now and I should've just done this story instead of the other one. But you will NOT be disappointed with this one. I will update. Thanks Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: If I'd own Divergent I would not be writing this fanfiction about Divergent…and I would've met Theo James by now. All credits go to Veronica Roth. **

Tris POV:

"_Alarms will ring for eternity_

_The waves will break every chain on me_

_My pulse will bleach, my flesh will flee_

_So help my lifeless frame to breathe_

_And God knows im not dying but I bleed now_

_And God knows it's the only way to-"_

I slam my hand on my alarm. I look to see see 7:21. I groan and get up to get in the shower.

_~Beep~~beep~_

My phone goes off when I get out of shower. I walk over to read.

_Four: Hey wanna ride?_

I reply. _Tris: Hey! Sure._

Four and I met in the 4th grade. I was the new girl that was quiet and shy with no friends and he was also quiet and a little bit shy, but we were instantly best friends and we have been ever since.

"Beatrice!" Celeb shouts.

"What?"

"We have to leave in 10 minutes"

"School doesn't start for 30 more minutes! And Im riding with Four!"

"I don't want hanging out with that kid. He seems like trouble."

"Caleb! Hes my best friend. And you cant tell what to do."

"Yes, I can"

"Whatever"

"Hurry up!" he shouts.

Caleb is my overprotective brother, that I want to kill sometimes. He thinks he's the boss because mom and dad are never home. My mom works as a doctor so she's rarely home. My dad on the other hand, is never home, he very high in government, so in Fours dad, that's another reason why we became friends so fast.

I start getting ready. I get dress in my usual black skinny jeans and grey sweater with a black heart on it and my combat boots. I let my hair hang loose because it's already pretty much straight, just a few waves. I put on some mascara and I'm out the door and wait for Four. Caleb has already left. _Thank God._

I see Four pull up in his truck and I walk to get in. I open the passenger door and get in.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Already to go bed again."

He laughs. "Same" He turns on the radio.

"_I tear my heart_ open, _I sew myself shut_" weirdest song ever but Four and I always blast music and sing along. One of the many things we have in common is music.

He stops at a red light and turns to look at me. I look at him. _Did he get hotter over the summer? _Wait, what? Hes my best friend. I snap out my thoughts.

"You ready?" he asks. I already know what he's thinking.

"Heck yeah I am" I smile. He laughs. _He has a cute laugh. _Stop it, Tris.

We start screaming out the song lyrics.

"_My weaknesses that I care too much,_

_And my scars remind us that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel!" _As we pull into the schools parking lot we get weird looksas were blasting the music. He parks and we get out of the car.

"Trissy!"

"Huh?" I look around to see my other best friend Christina.

"How was you're summer?" she asks.

"Oh, you know the usual. Sleepng, eating, swimming." I smile.

"Really? That was you're summer?" She says with a bored tone.

"Yeah. I mean all my friends left me to go on vacations." Mostly all my friends are filthy rich, so they all go all summer long vacations. My family is rich but not like filthy rich like my friends.

"Hey! I asked if you wanted to come. But you said"

I cut her off. "Christina, its fine. I didn't want to go Alaska anyway."

"Why?"

"Because, I actually like the heat and I don't want to go somewhere colder than it gets here."

She thinks for a moment. "I see. But Me. You. Shopping. Tomorrow. K?"

I look at Four for help. He laughs. I glare at him. "Fine" I say. With that she walks away proudly.

I turn to look at Four. " I hate your guts." I say in my best scary voice.

He laughs. "love you too" I smile. He smiles. _I love his smile. _Snap out of it, Tris! We walk hand in hand until we reach the office to get our classes.

"Hey! We have 3 classes together this semester." He smiles. _Gosh, that smile._

"Awesome" I smile. I have realized that I smile so much more with him that anyone else. _Do I like him? No I can't he's my best friend and that's it._

"See you in third period?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course." I smile and wave, he waves back and we go our different ways.

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**The songs in this chapter:**

**My Blood by Ellie Goulding**

**And Scars by Papa Roach (I know weird name)**

***Adore it? *Despise it? * Like it? Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples I'm back with an update. Surprised? Me too! Haha Enjoy!**

Four POV:

After I picked Tris up I couldn't help but stare at her. She has changed so much this summer. She looks good like really good. She great even. _Did I seriously just say that about my best friend? Weird._ I snap out of my thoughts when Zeke talks to me.

"Dude? You still there?" Zeke says.

"Uhh…Yeah, sorry." I say. Zeke has been my best friend for years, well besides Tris.

"Okay. Not saying that I believe you but anyway, how was your summer?" He asks.

"It was pretty good"

"Awesome! Mine was like the best ever-"

I stopped listening. I just cant get over how hot, wait, not hot, beautiful. Yes, I did just say that about my best friend. _Do I like her? No. I cant like her she my all time best friend._

"Four!" I groan, annoyed that someone snapped me out of thoughts again. I just hope it's not some slut. Then, somebody jumps on my back.

"Hey!" She says. I finally realize who it is and smile.

"Hey" I laugh."Where too?

"To third period!" she says like a five year old. I laugh. It's funny I only laugh my real laugh and smile my real smile when I'm with her.

We run to third period with me giving her a piggy back ride.

Tris POV:

After I jump on his back, I can tell he's been working out. We go to class and he sits me down before we enter the class. We walk in, avoiding peoples stares. We sit down next to each other and start talking.

"Hey um so um do you want to go to my house after school" He asks suddenly. He sounds nervous. _Why is he nervous? Is it me? Did I do something? No I couldn"t have we haven't seen each other for two months._

"So, do you want to?" He asks again. "I mean it's fine i-"

I cut him off. "I would love too" I smile.

He smiles. _I love his smile. Gosh, what is wrong with me? _"Awesome"

Soon class starts.

~~~_Pagebreak~~~ to after school_

"Hey, you ready?" Four asks.

"Yup" I say popping the p. We get in the car and start blasting music and singing along. It was probably ~no ~scratch that it was the best car ride of my life. We finally get to his house. We walk in the door laughing until we sit on the couch.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asks.

"Let's watch a movie" I suggest.

"Sounds good." He smiles. "I'll make the popcorn, you can pick the movie, alright?" That smile is going to end me.

"Sounds good" I say. Four walks to the kitchen and I walk over to the movie shelf. I love coming over here to watch movies because he has like a 75 inch TV and a whole bunch of movies. I look over the movies. I glance at World War Z.

"World War Z alright?" I ask.

"Yeah sure. I didn't think you liked zombie movies." He says.

"Well, I've changed." I say while walking over to him and sitting on the counter.

"Yeah. I can tell." He says. _What did he mean about that?_

"What did you mean by that?" I ask with defense in my tone.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He says. _Really? Ugh?_

"No, tell me." I say starting to get mad now.

"Tris, don't to fight with you. Just forget about it. Please?" he asks with hope.

"Just please tell me." I say with pleading eyes.

"Fine" he says. "It's just you've changed a lot. I mean, it's not a bad change, but still you've changed."

I nod slowly taking what he said in. "Do you like the change?" I ask in a whisper.

"Honestly, yeah I like it a lot better. I mean, you were awesome before, but…but you're just amazing now."

I blush. "Thanks"

"Anytime" he smiles. "So, you're ready to watch that movie?"

"Yup" I say. I'm so glad that he likes the new me. I was scared at first because I was thinking what people would think about me. But I realized I don't care….Okay I care…a lot. But I mostly only care about what Four thinks about me. _Why is that? _I go to sit on the couch, he goes to put the movie in and comes and sits like right to me. Not that I mind, we always do that. Within the first 4 minutes I have already jumped like 6 times.

"You alright there jumper pants?" Fours asks.

"Ha-ha very funny." I say giggling. _Since when do I giggle?_

"We can turn it off if you wan-"

I cut him off. "No!"

"Uh…okay." After about 30 minutes I fall asleep.

~~~_pagebreak_~~~

I wake up when the credits role and I see Four also sleeping too. Then I realized that my head was on his shoulder and his head was laying on my head. Ops. I carefully move my head from under his… not careful enough. As soon my moves from under his, his head falls and he wakes up alert.

"Hey, its just me." I say calmly with my hand on his shoulder.

He lets out a deep breath. "Good." he says. Then, he pulls me down onto the couch so were laying next to each other. "Sleep? More Sleep?"

I laugh. "Of course." He then does something that I thought that would never happen. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I mean we've done that before but only because we comforting each other. I can already tell he is asleep. I start to fall asleep…until someone barges threw the door.

"TOBIAS!" A mans voice yells. _Who is Tobias?_ Four shoots up alert again.

**Hey, again. That whole movie and falling asleep together was really fun to write. Haha! Adore it? Despise it?** **Like it? How bout you review? Hope you liked it. Please leave any ideas. I will give all the credit to you.:) and sorry if there are any spelling errors, it's 1 am on a school night. Probably not the best idea. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
